An Unexpected Spell Revealed
by AsisChronae
Summary: WARNING; SLASH!...After the war, Lucius discovered that there was a block in his memory. What would he discover when those blocks are finally removed? This is mainly about Lucius and Arthur. Still vague. Read and Review.. PUT ON ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **An Unexpected Spell Revealed

**Author: **AsisChronae

**Summary: **After the war, Lucius discovered that there was a block in his memory. What would he discover when those blocks are finally removed?

**Note: **Hey readers, this is a story about Lucius and another male. I want it to be a surprise so I wouldn't tell who the other one is. Ah, never mind. The required name that an author needed to put is quite a giveaway. This is a LuciusxArthur fic, though some characters are mentioned, romantically interested.

**Warning: **This has a boyxboy relationship. And by the way, Sirius is alive in here. I was quite miffed when J.K killed Sirius. He was one of my favorite characters. So I decided to make him alive here.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. I only 'barrowed' the characters to give them proper romance. *jeje*

* * *

**An Unexpected Spell Revealed**

After the war, things have become somewhat peaceful. Death Eaters were quickly apprehended, or perhaps the Aurors need not do it. Immediately after Voldemort died, the Death Eaters' marks sucked their life force and had died along with their master. Some Death Eaters still lived, but with their mark burned and gone. The ministry tried to throw those people in Azkaban but due to Harry Potter's testimony and the lack of mark on those people's left arm, they didn't have any choice but to let them go.

Those people was spared due to them making their oaths that they have gone light and does not support Voldemort's advocacy – if he really did have one – of ridding the Wizarding World of the muggleborn's presence. Some of the Death Eater's – though only a few of them – found that their master's previous advocacy before he was banished was already nonexistent when he was reborn. He had become a killing-spree maniac.

And one of those persons is Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius has been feeling some pressure in his head some time after the war, like something is blocking his mind. He had been ignoring it for 3 years now but it seems that the longer he ignores it, the more the pressure tries to break free. It has been giving him headaches from time to time and some days, it's unbearable. The concern and alarm in Draco's eyes and mannerism, though subtle yet noticeable, finally convinced him that he should be checked by a Healer.

He decided to get checked by the family Healer than go to St. Mungo's. The Malfoy name isn't exactly forgiven for siding with the Dark Lord even though he didn't really join on his own decision. He was forced by his father to be marked and he cannot do anything about it than to be spy for the light, like what Severus has done.

Healer Yvanov arrived at the manor via floo network as he gave access only to the Healer. His wife was dead when a stray spell hit her while protecting their son. Draco is with that Weasley and Potter boy, though he didn't know what they are doing, so he is alone at the manor at the moment, except for the House-elves and the Portraits.

"Healer Yvanov." Lucius greeted the man when he arrived at the floo.

"Nice day today isn't it Mr. Malfoy." The healer said pleasantly while smiling to him. Lucius smiled at the man, though strained, and guided him to his study where he could talk about his suspicion. He trusts the Malfoy Healer. Johnny Yvanov has been their Healer for as long he can remember. The Yvanov family has been the Malfoy Healer for how many centuries and they always stood by their side. Even when everyone thinks that he had been lying when he said that he had been imperioed, they still believed that he tells the truth.

The Yvanov family has done many things for them.

"What is this urgent meeting about Lucius?" The Healer asked when Lucius finally closed the door to the study. Lucius faced his long time friend with a guarded and blank face, though the Healer can tell that the blonde is weary.

"I'm troubled."

"I can see" John said pleasantly, waving the irritated glare he received from his long time friend with practiced ease. "Stop pacing and sit down Lucius. Tell me what's been troubling you." John said exasperated when all Lucius did after glaring at him was paced in his study back and forth gracefully. Lucius grudgingly sat down.

"So, what service do you require of me, a friend or a Healer?" Healer Yvanov asked slowly.

"Both." Lucius answered. John raised his brows. But, knowing his friend, Lucius would not answer if he won't voice out his question. Really, being a stuck up pureblood did give a person a high regard on himself. No offense of course. And being like that makes up Lucius' character.

"So…? What is it?" John asked.

"I've been feeling some pressure in my mind after the war. I feel like something is blocking some of my memories. It feels … private and important. I want you to check it out for me." Lucius asked, troubled. At the mention of blocking, John instantly became alert and was on him seconds after he asked. For minutes, John probed his mind, telling Lucius to drop his occlumency shield. Finally, John retreated and sat down.

"Well?" Lucius asked impatiently when John didn't speak right away.

"There is a spell on you. It … blocks a certain memory by locking them at the very back of your mind. I didn't know who placed it as the magical trace of that person has been erased, completely. And I realized that it was placed onto you in your school days. At least that's what I think."

"How was it placed? Was it through casting spell or a ritual?" Lucius asked, intently looking at his friend.

"No, I don't think so. Actually, I'm not sure how it was put. Though I know for certain that it is rather complicated." John answered his friend's worried inquiry. He is alarmed at the presence of the spell, especially when he wasn't certain if it was done by spell casting or a ritual.

"Why haven't I realized this? It has been so many years. Surely, I would." Lucius was slightly miffed at the knowledge that a spell was casted on him during his school days without his knowledge. He was probably obliviated, but if he was, then he would have realized that he was missing some memories. So, that rules out the obliviate spell. He didn't feel like he lost some of his memories during his school days.

"Probably because it has been covered by the presence of the … dark mark on you. The Dark mark has a very dark aura that covered the pressures that would have alarmed you completely and made all the supposed implication of the blocking spell to vanish, or at least covered. Now that the Mark on you was gone, you can feel the signs of it now." Explained John. He wasn't entirely sure but that was his theory and he's pretty sure that he at least hit the mark, as the muggle saying goes.

"Will it do any damage to me?" Lucius asked again. He didn't know what block it was. He didn't know the type so he wasn't sure of its effect. There is just so much you can learn.

"No. It only blocks the memory/memories that the caster wants to block. It won't affect you that much, except for the memories that was blocked." The silence stretched for a long time before Lucius broke.

"Will you be able to remove it?" Lucius asked with his neutral voice cracking slightly. Whether from anger or something else, John didn't know. He wasn't that good in reading his friend's emotion.

"I can. There are two ways. You can choose." John answered bluntly. No use talking in circles. And he never thought he could, not now anyway. This memory block is serious and personal for his friend. He wasn't about to joke on it when Lucius clearly is concerned about the memories that was blocked.

"And what are these choices you speak of?" Lucius said with a now steady voice. Had John just imagined that crack on his friend's voice earlier? Probably.

"One is that it would take long and would not hurt. We would need to slowly remove the chains—"

"I need a fast solution." Lucius said impatiently. He wanted to remove the block now. Immediately. He didn't like thinking that some of his memories are fakes from his school days. He wanted to know those memories that was blocked and replaced from him. And he felt that it was too important to miss.

"It is painful Lucius. You probably would be in a magical coma for months. Can you take the chances?" John asked hesitatingly. He's worried that if Lucius would ask for it, he might not be coming back at all. Some patients that was under a magical coma didn't woke up at all. Mind is a delicate part of a person.

"Yes." Lucius said, determined. He wanted those blocks gone as soon as possible.

"Lucius, it would be the same as the slower process. It would only take a year or two—" John started but was cut off by Lucius' retort.

"No. I want the fastest solution John. I'll tell my son later before we start the process but I want to do it." He said. He wanted to remove the block. He wanted to know. He cannot understand but his entire being is anticipating the eventual return of his true memories. He needed it.

"Alright." John said while sighing in defeat. Seeing that glint in his friend's eyes tells him that he cannot do anything to change it.

* * *

Lucius woke up with a very painful headache that he groaned. Instantly, there were voices at the side of his face and hands checking on him. It was making his headache worse so he snapped.

"Shut up!" the voices instantly did as they were told and that helped his headache immensely. There was something in his lips so he tried to push it away but a very familiar and gentle voice spoke to him in his ear.

"It's okay father. It's only a Headache potion. It will relieve you of your migraine." So Lucius drank the potion and his headache immediately vanished. He opened his eyes and saw that he is at his room, lying on the bed. His son, Draco was beside him and his Healer and friend, John, was also among them. Severus was also inside the room and so as few of the House-elves.

Severus is also one of the few Death Eaters who had already sworn loyalty to the light and as he was a spy, he got off easily than the others.

"How are you feeling father?" asked a worried yet relieved Draco.

"I'm fine son." Lucius smiled slightly.

"So, how was it?" Severus asked impatiently with his snarky voice. Lucius looked at his friend and noticed how his friend seems to lack sleep and he is grumpy more than usual.

Lucius ignored the question and asked instead. "What is wrong Severus? I would have thought you'd be happy that I'm awake now."

"You're blasted son decided to 'wake me up' in the middle of the night. And I was at the very tricky stage of the potion I was brewing when he came. I had boiled it for over 2 months and now their ruined. I would have to repeat it again." Snape answered his friend's inquiry while looking at his Godson pointedly. Draco looked at his Godfather and smirked.

"I was not the reason for the ruined potion Uncle Sev. I believe that was the fault of—" Draco said but was cut off by Severus' irritated voice.

"That is enough Draco." Draco snickered but instantly quieted down when he felt his Godfather's irritation reach a top level. But really, he was telling the truth. He wasn't the reason the potion his Godfather was working on was ruined. Why did it become his? He silently huffed.

Lucius wasn't sure what was going on with Severus and Draco but decided to ignore it for the time being. There is something he needed to dealt with and it is quite important.

"How long was I in a coma?" He asked the people inside. "Stop it already John! I am perfectly fine!" Lucius finally snapped, though his voice was back to being neutral. The only thing that betrayed his emotion was the growl accompanied with his demand. His Healer and friend was about to check on him again for the 3rd time and he was losing his patience. Honestly! He wasn't a dying man!

"I'm sorry Lucius but I really need to check on you. You have been in a magical coma for 6 months. That amount of time surely had weakened your magical core." John explained and immediately checked on him again. Lucius only looked at them blankly. In truth, he was shocked, though not surprised by the amount of time he had spent on that coma.

For weeks, he was not allowed to venture outside the manor and Lucius was okay with that. He can feel his magical core was drained and he felt so weak that he was happy to give all his affairs to his son. Draco is a capable man and he would be able to handle his responsibility for the meantime. And it would also be a practice. After all, Draco is his heir.

John frequently came to the manor to check on him. He didn't want to stay as he said his wife would miss him. Lucius would try to occupy his time with reading books he found interesting and visiting his friend, Severus. He didn't want to think about his discovery as he wanted to heal first.

Thinking would only make him impatient.

Unfortunately for him, reading books and visiting his friend at Hogwarts could only keep his thoughts at bay for a couple of weeks. The unchanged routine made him bored so he decided to change it a bit and visit his friend earlier than he was accustomed to visiting.

And that decision really made his day more interesting.

He was walking at the corridors of Hogwarts towards his friend's quarters when he heard Severus' voice at his friend's classroom. There were no class that day so that was unusual. Severus never steps inside his classroom if he didn't need to. What made his friend do it?

"Didn't you read the instruction? It clearly said to stir counterclockwise 6 times before adding the gills!" Lucius heard Severus hissed before he heard a rustle and an exclaimed "You're hopeless!" Curious as to who his friend is teaching, he walked towards the door.

It was Sirius Black.

What is Sirius Black doing?

"I'm not hopeless Severus. I made progress! At least I made it up to the 9th instruction before it was ruined." Black had said. Lucius' eyebrow rose. Since when did the two become close enough to call each other by their given name?

"Do not call me by my given name mutt! Can't you process that inside that tiny brain of yours?" Severus hissed in irritation. Ah, so Black was the only one comfortable enough to call Severus by his first name.

"And I already told you for how many times that I'm comfortable calling you with your name." Black said with ease. Lucius' already rose eyebrow rose even more at the statement. His amusement doubled when he saw the clear sign of Severus' irritation when a vein popped at the side of his head.

"This is not getting us anywhere. Leave. And do not come back. I have little patience for people who cannot even perfectly brew a simple potion." Severus said, trying to come himself if the breathing pattern he is doing is an indication. Lucius was about to announce his presence as it was obvious the two didn't notice his arrival earlier when Black spoke immediately, walking towards his friend with a purpose.

"What do you mean by not coming back? You're ending our session?" Black had asked while he was still walking. Severus on the other hand, was fixing the used ingredients and cauldron.

"What do you think that means Black? We are not going anywhere with these sessions. If you wanted to learn potion, you might as well give up. Or you can find another who would gladly teach you. I am out of your options."

"I cannot give this up Sev. I needed to do this. My happiness is at stake." Black said, managing to draw both Lucius and Severus attention to him. Though Lucius' attention was already drawn to him. Black shortened Severus' name.

"What does Potions have to do with your happiness Black? What makes you think I care? You can die of sadness for all I care. I am out of your option, end of discussion. Now get out so I can clean up the mess you did. And for Salazar's sake, stop calling me names!" Severus said and he hissed at the end, looking at Black straight at the eyes with irritation.

There was just something in the glint of Black's eyes that Lucius was sure his friend wouldn't like to deal with. He wasn't sure but it reminded him of one of his expression when he wanted something and was difficult to get. Lucius didn't like it one bit, at least because he didn't know Black's motives so he stepped inside and announced his presence.

"Severus. I am surprised to see you here." Lucius said, walking towards his friend gracefully. The two men inside snapped their attention to him and he can clearly see the relief in Severus' eyes. Ah, Severus really is becoming irritated and annoyed with Black's presence. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw that Black was looking at him in … jealousy? But it was gone in a second that he cannot help but think it was just his hyperactive imagination, if he really have one.

He decided that he wanted to know so he pushed some buttons.

"I was just going to your quarters so we can … talk but I heard your voice down here." He said, looking at his friend with a smile. His smile grew a little wider when Severus' eyes narrowed at him. Severus caught on his unusual speech. He had purposely delayed the word 'talk' to gauge Black's reaction. He subtly glanced at his side just to see Black looking at him with jealousy. And Lucius was sure that it wasn't just his imagination. Oho…

"Go Lucius. I will fix this first. We can talk later." Severus said, returning his attention to the table. If Severus was wondering why he visited at an earlier time than he usually come, he probably thought it is appropriate to talk about that privately.

"Do not worry about that Severus. I will wait for you." Lucius stepped at Severus' side, making sure that he was subtly catching the attention of Black and brushed his fingers towards Severus' hand. Severus stilled and scowled at him before sighing inaudibly and motion for him to sit at one of the chairs.

He walked towards Severus' desk but not before looking at Black who was now looking at his friend with that conflicted look in his eyes. He sat at the teacher's chair gracefully, placing his stoic mask because inwardly, he was laughing at his discovery.

Sirius Black is in love with Severus Snape.

Wait, he wouldn't actually go that far, but may be close. Either way, this just tells him that Black wants his best friend.

And he might help the man. After all, Severus needs someone to take care of him. And it isn't good that Severus' only has a love affair with his potions. It wasn't healthy, not healthy at all. But because of the pain Black caused his friend during their school days, he wants to make him suffer first. A little revenge wouldn't hurt.

"What are you still doing here mutt? Are you waiting for something to explode before you decide to leave? Get out!" Severus hissed and he saw Black looking quite torn before a determined expression crossed his face and he visibly looked at him. Ah, so Black is going to fight him over Severus. His ploy really worked. Black really thinks that he and Severus are together. He looked back with a steady gaze and raised his brows, all the while laughing inwardly.

Severus saw the exchange and he was looking at them both in slight confusion but immediately shrugged it off. Severus was surprised when Black went out without another word but it seems that Severus didn't care. He just sighed in relief. Lucius knew Severus hated Black, he had made it painfully obvious for how many years.

While Severus was cleaning – really, his friend is way too in love with his potions if he has taken this long to finish cleaning and storing the remaining ingredients – Lucius cannot help but think that there is something more to his friend's hatred. Because even though the war was still on, and his life was at stake, Severus still finds a way to rub to Black's face his absolute hatred.

Those deep-rooted-hate feelings may evolve to something that the two men could live on. And Lucius found himself smiling, happy for his friend if that were to happen. Because Lucius knew he'd be happy soon, after his recuperation is over.

"What are you smiling about Lucius?" he heard someone ask. He focused his attention on the man now sitting in front of the desk.

"Nothing that would concerns you." Lucius said, though he inwardly denied his answer. Of course some of his thoughts are with his friend's happiness, though he wouldn't say that. Severus would shut down and would be hard to convince. Severus is stubborn. If he knew what he planned, then the man would do the exact opposite of what he is supposed to do, even if it was proven his feelings had changed.

"What was that about?" Severus asked his friend when they were walking towards the Potion's Master's quarters. Lucius pretended to not getting the question asked to him.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Do not compare me to a fool Lucius. What was that exchange you had with the mutt?" Severus asked. They were already at the door of Severus' quarters. Lucius walked on inside first and sat at a comfortable chair, followed by Severus, before he answered.

"I'm just gouging his reaction." He really didn't lie. He was telling the truth, though he didn't intend on confessing about why he needed to see Black's reaction. Not at all.

"Why would you do it? There's nothing interesting in there." Severus then took some firewhiskey and 2 glasses. They both sat at the fireplace as it was a very comfortable place in the room.

"If you weren't still annoyed, you would likely agree with me that every reaction of Black is interesting and fun." Well, it was true. Lucius had always noticed that Black's reaction to everything Lucius did is as interesting and fun as hell.

"Probably. I don't want to talk about that flea bag right now. I want to know what made you visit me earlier than expected."

"Is it really bad to visit a friend earlier than expected? It's still the same right? Visit?"

"I suppose." Severus answered and sipped some firewhiskey.

They talked in an amiable tone. Talked about different things that both seem comfortable to talk about. They didn't venture on a topic that would make their peaceful talk to turn serious.

Finally, Lucius decided that he had spent enough time in Severus' company and stood up. Severus following suit. They got out of the room and walked out of Hogwarts. Just when they were about to reach the door out of the castle, a voice stopped them.

"Severus!" The both of them turned just to see Arthur Weasley coming towards them, trying to straighten the glasses he had so it wouldn't falloff while he jogged towards them.

Lucius' felt his breathing stop and his heart jumping inside his chest.

,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So, you want me to continue? I'll change this into an ongoing series if you want me to.

Thank you for reading.

And remember, this is about Lucius and Arthur. And some other characters.. If I was ever to continue.


	2. Author's Notice for adoption!

**ATTENTION READERS!**

**STORY FOR ADOPTION!**

Readers, due to very limited time, and several problems in life, I won't be able to update this fic to my own satisfaction… Though I wanted to – I really, really do since I already did before I lost my USB – I just can't find time for it. My mother is already going nuts with me always seeing the fanfiction site when I sit in the computer, or me writing and seeing it as 'nonsense'. I think it is stress.

We have some family issues here, court issues, money issues, parent's who just can't decide what they wanted to do, and my education. My studies are taking a toll in these problems. I seem to be the absorber of problems in the house.

Not to mention my lack of inspiration with this fic.

But since I garnered several readers **who wanted me to update or finish this fic**, I decided to put this up in **adoption.** That way, all of us would be satisfied.

**Whoever wants to adopt this fic:**

**1)** While writing about Lucius and Arthur, I hope you also write about Severus and Sirius. If you want to put some other characters in the mix,  
then please do so. Just let readers read their own story too. Otherwise, they'd be curious. I myself know I would be.

**2)** Do not forget to put both families reaction to the union. I want to see how you do it. I want to see their reaction. Should be fun.

**3)** Please, do not forget to refer me as the original creator of this fic. I would like to at least be recognized. Every author requires that if they  
want their stories to be adopted.

That's all the 'requirements' I want I think. The rest, add to your own pleasure.

PM me if you are interested. I would really like to hear your thoughts regarding this… And should you really pursue in doing it, I would look forward to reading it myself.

Thank you for putting up with this Author's Notice… See you in my other fics…


End file.
